


预言

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mostly nothing, Some mentioning of past relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: 又名《情何以堪！昔日养兄弟难以自制走进欲望的深渊》Rebirth年刊相关





	预言

预言

 

1.  
迪克感到有些困窘。  
佯装百万富翁、花花公子布鲁斯韦恩那走了狗屎运的养子这件事确实是他的短板。总体而言他自认并不是个演技卓越的人。对他不在意的事物，迪克很难作出兴趣盎然的模样，哪怕此刻他面前摆着冒着金色气泡的香槟或者是堆积如山的鸡尾虾。  
晚宴渐入佳境，一众哥谭的社交名流齐聚一堂，佯装出一派对孤儿们满怀善意的模样举着牌子竞拍钟表珠宝。  
迪克并非不关注陷入困境儿童的生活质量，相反，他暗自高兴布鲁斯是执意要举行晚宴的人。尽管今晚布鲁斯突然临阵脱逃，不知道去处理哪个倒了邪霉的恶棍，把迪克一个人丢在了晚宴现场。至少他肯定布鲁斯会把这些善款都捐给有需要的孩童。

 

迪克在意的事物寥寥可数，首当其冲的必定是布鲁德海文和哥谭的治安、以及世界和平，因此他对他自己白天的兼职很是满意。无论如何当一名恪尽职守打击犯罪、任劳任怨买甜甜圈的警官对迪克来说并不是一件难事。  
难的反倒是身上穿着这体面的三件套西服，手握精致的酒杯与人谈笑风生。介于迪克自己孤儿的身份，他自觉像是一条破了皮的鲷鱼，在海滩被如同捕猎鲨鱼般的富家太太围得里三层外三层。  
而且他还是一条醉了的鲷鱼，恐怕味道更为不同凡响。  
“啊，韦恩公司的案头工作我其实并不清楚。”  
“是的布鲁斯有商务会议。”  
“没错，最近的天气是有些糟糕。”  
“多谢您的善意……”

 

当然这是迪克自己的个人感受，在前来骗吃骗喝的旁观者和美其名曰报道采访小报记者眼中，这位韦恩家的大少爷宛如众星拱月站在人群的焦点之中，谈吐文雅，风度翩翩。  
比起他那位情史丰富的养父来说，理查德格雷森真可以说是十分神秘了。这个明明可以美滋滋吃从天上掉下来馅饼的男人偏偏要在邻城做警察。这也算是一桩美事，理查德少爷的制服诱惑迎合了不少善男信女的性幻想。  
有个女记者砸吧着嘴在采访录音机里面称他为大哥谭地区的黄金单身汉。  
她不知道的则是迪克的情史和他的前任监护人布鲁斯韦恩的平分秋色，从青梅竹马到外星公主，他的对象也排成了漂亮的一行。

 

迪克是一个很容易陷入感情的人。照达米安那个小鬼说，他出门买个汉堡都能遇到一生所爱。  
迪克的诸位恋爱对象往往自信、强大，身上散发着主角光环。  
在他小时候，一起旅行表演的马戏团成员当中有个神秘的吉普赛女人曾经用一颗看起来布满油污的水晶球替他算过一次命。那女人零零碎碎预测了他悲惨的未来和坎坷的情史，最后还大放厥词说：“但是你心里最后只会剩下一个人。此人与众不同，一定会改变你的人生。”  
迪克向来没有把这句预言放在心上，他不算是个迷信的人，这件事也成为了他茶余饭后插科打诨的谈资。但是他那位前女友，来自塔玛兰星的科莉却不以为然。她曾经告诫迪克：“命运这种事情可不是开玩笑的。”  
很长一段时间，科莉热衷于研究自己是不是会成为迪克心里最后剩下的那个人。几次大爆炸，宇宙重启，迪克和科莉之间也许仍然还存有类似战友般的情感，但是爱情的部分，简略地说就是然后就没有然后了。

 

让迪克自己很不甘心的是他感觉自己最近又陷入了某种不明不白的情愫之中，对象比往常更加不合常理。  
命运确实不是开玩笑的，他会将一个早就死去的人重新放在迪克的面前。  
他所知道的是他曾经的养弟杰森陶德动动手指头给他发送了一串坐标数字，他就迫不及待地飞奔过去稀里糊涂地和对方一起打击了犯罪，甚至在过程中套上了一套比圣诞精灵还要不堪入目的道具服装。  
哪怕他们两个处于法律的两端，理论上说作为警察的他应该在看到红头罩的瞬间就将他绳之以法，可是迪克在面对杰森的问题上从来没立场惺惺作态。

 

眼前周围的空气已经快要凝聚成为实质，黏糊不清的香水味将迪克的呼吸道都快封住，他端起酒杯找了个理由躲去了吧台，深红色液体倒影着一个眼睛和耳朵都发红的自己。  
过了好一阵子他才注意到吧台上放着用来冰镇香槟的酒桶，闪着金属板的色泽，有个黑色的人影倒影在上面。这会儿慢慢向他走了过来，随着步伐的靠近，倒影也变得越来越清晰了，来的人松了松自己的领结，迪克能看到对方修长的手指上的一些伤痕和他袖口闪烁的一点点银色袖扣。然后那个倒影里面的人像对着迪克笑了一下。  
迪克愣了愣神，抬起头看见了衣冠楚楚的杰森。  
啊，天啊，他看起来可太好了。  
迪克发现自己的大脑正在喜洋洋地发射着粉红色的信号。迪克反思自己可能喝得太多了，他并不算是不胜酒力，但是混调的鸡尾酒毕竟不是橙汁。  
他很少见到杰森将自己穿戴得那么体面。杰森往往总是穿着卡其布裤子和战斗靴，头上套着各种各样朴素的T恤。迪克有时候忘记了杰森生活中也曾经有过考究的时光。  
杰森的头发梳理得十分干净，露出了他棱角分明的脸盘，深蓝色的眼睛躲藏在睫毛下面。标准的black tie，杰森的单排扣西服敞开着，领子表面的缎面反射着零星的光芒，但是他的领口松了，带着一点点玩世不恭的意思。  
迪克产生了和现实脱节的感觉：过去的那个小鬼是什么时候长那么大的？  
“嗨。”杰森咧开嘴招呼。  
“你怎么来了？”迪克诧异地问，他感到自己的舌头像是灌了铅。  
“我也很思念你。”杰森翻着白眼说，“怎么，我难道不能来关心一下哥谭儿童？”  
丝绒烫金的请柬被丢到了吧台上面，杰森慢悠悠地轻声又加了一句，“何况我好久都没见着我最喜欢的超级英雄了……”  
迪克心里警铃大作。  
他太醉了，似乎毫无对付眼前这位法外者的能力。

 

2.  
杰森看到迪克的时候，对方一身精致的西装靠在吧台上，黑色的眉毛蹙在一起。  
对比大厅中央暖黄色的光线，吧台显得暗了不少。迪克的脸颊沾染着色彩，他局促地摸着酒杯的边缘，看起来有些迷茫，甚至有点不知所措。迪克明显喝得太多了，连他自己都心知肚明，因此选择藏身于此刻照明不足的吧台。  
杰森不自主地想，他和迪克到底是蝙蝠家的孩子，在最无助和忧惧的时候，黑暗反而能够带给他们力量。像是匍匐在影子中等待猎物的夜行猛兽。  
可是依然如此，迪克看起来也很操蛋般的完美。  
迪克也许不是很清楚自己看起来很完美这件事，事实上对这位曾是他养兄的男子的品味，杰森感到十分不以为然。但是迪克好像一直是很完美的，哪怕他穿着一件迪斯科时代的紧身舞衣，留着大波浪头发大概也会看起来十分像是一张画报。  
亚当的脸，大卫的屁股？  
香槟桶映照出来的男人有一双深邃的天蓝色的眼睛，浅得几乎透明，挺拔的鼻梁和可以切割钻石的颧骨和下颌。他不笑的时候嘴唇的线条显得有些太锋利，甚至看起来有些倨傲。  
但是接着当他的表情移动起来，就像是某个石子击中了安静的湖面，他的皮肤毛发五官神情开始缓缓因此漾开，他似乎又是那个完美的好好先生，好像他随时准备着帮助蝙蝠侠惩戒最凶残的恶棍，或者帮助某个绝望的家庭妇女攻克料理台上一块坚固的油渍。  
迪克转过脸的时候很惊讶，可是又好像发自内心地笑了起来。  
他的笑容看起来几乎是不设防备的，相信我，当一个像理查德格雷森这样的男人用他的眼睛专注地望着你并且微笑起来的时候，大多数人会像杰森一样觉得他脚下的地毯像是被人飞速抽走了一样。  
更何况迪克摇摇摆摆站起来的动作有些荒谬，杰森不由自主伸手去扶了他。迪克的膝盖不自主地弯了一下，整个人扑倒在杰森的身上。喝醉了的迪克在为人处世方面都被往常要更——奔放一些？  
森毫无意识地将脸向他的耳侧埋了过去。迪克身上有宴会厅那些阔家太太喷得过度的香水味，闻起来有些刺鼻。但是更多的却是他那特有的味道，熟悉而温暖，那气味像是长出了实质的手一样攥住了杰森。  
“杰，”迪克忙不迭地含糊说着，想把自己从杰森的身上支起来，“抱歉……”  
杰森用两只胳膊夹住他的手臂迫使他站直，他从牙缝里面咬出几个字：“跟我走，现在。”

 

杰森自认天生对于他人没有什么信任感，自打他生命开始很长的一段时间内，他所接触的人都如同害虫一样。那个想把还在襁褓中的他卖掉的父亲，和沉迷毒品麻木不仁的母亲，还有许多其他人，善于伪装、忙于算计，又自私又愚蠢。  
杰森好像没有体会过真正的童年，也从未为任何事情欢呼雀跃过。  
直到他那个酒鬼父亲不知道从哪个倒霉鬼的裤兜里面顺出来了那两张杂技表演的票。  
那时候迪克还不是罗宾，但是已经长得相当漂亮，身上有与生俱来的光环。  
“女士们先生们，屏住呼吸，欢迎来观看闻名遐迩的飞翔的格雷森表演！”  
幕布拉起，灯光打亮。  
那一夜，迪克好像无所畏惧一般地从高台跃起，轻盈地穿梭在高空，自信地表演着他著名的空翻，像是一只鸟。  
年轻的杰森脑中只剩下了那个身影，他是他人生中见过最完美的人。他是杰森渴望成为的那个人。他是自由的，快乐的。  
他像是一面强烈光线照射下的镜子，点亮了杰森黑暗的童年。

 

有很长一段时间杰森很爱看迪克脸上那种毫不自知的善良表情，哪怕对方似乎只是把他当成了一个不知天高地厚撬了蝙蝠车车轮还得寸进尺想来抢他饭碗的小鬼。  
这个小鬼穿梭在哥谭的高楼之间，浓厚的黑云连接成一条宽阔的道路，看不到一丁点的星尘。年轻的杰森偷偷穿上了那件红色的紧身衣，结果当然不甚理想，他差点折了一只胳膊。  
当他好不容易掀开被单想钻进一个黑甜的梦中，迪克扭亮了台灯。  
他一点都不待见他养兄热爱裸睡的习惯。迪克橄榄色的皮肤在黑暗的灯光当中显得有些苍白，他的腰线像是某个用力过度的意大利雕塑家所为。  
迪克蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
他该死的蓝眼睛。  
他们两个扭打在一起，忘记了基础搏击课的内容，靠着本能想互相争出一个高下。  
杰森那时候十五岁，迪克已经十七八岁。这点年龄差在青春期显得尤为尴尬。他的骨架一直在疯长，肌肉却还没填满多余的空间，因而当时论体力和个头都不及已经发育完成的迪克。  
几个拳头挥空以后杰森被对方用左手手臂固定在胸前。  
“该死的！放开我！”杰森愤怒地吼着。  
迪克大声质问他：“你干什么去了！……”  
他没想到自己裸露在外的臂膀毫无阻拦地横在杰森的面前，于是杰森用牙齿狠狠提醒了他。  
“哈……”迪克吃痛地退了半步，但是他连看都没看一眼被咬的位置，只是一味用手指重新紧紧拉住杰森的胳膊，“你受伤了！你受伤了！”  
杰森挣扎着、喘着粗气，在迪克的肩膀上，他的血液正在渐渐回到皮肤表面，露出了两个殷红的痕迹。  
“让我看看你的手臂，宝贝……”  
杰森从未想过迪克的几句话就能让他觉得那么绝望。面对他，杰森彻头彻尾地，成为了一个输家。  
迪克肩线上属于自己的那个咬痕让他心乱如麻。  
他发现自己很想再咬迪克一口。

 

连杰森自己都不太直到自己对迪克的那种敌意是怎么慢慢变成某种更奇怪的旖念的。  
他决定将这一个锅甩给明明已经一个人料理一整座豪宅却还不愿意多打扫一个卧室的阿尔弗雷德。  
理查德格雷森少爷和杰森彼得陶德少爷两位青春期荷尔蒙正盛的年轻人被迫每日共睡一床。  
很多半夜里面杰森对着迪克因为呼吸起伏的轮廓浮想联翩。  
那阵子韦恩宅邸水电费一定大幅攀升，杰森经常赖在浴室里面不肯出来，让热腾腾的水花拍打在自己的身上，把窄小的空间搞得水气氤氲，他的额头上满是汗水，用自己的右手勤勤恳恳地自渎。他想象着迪克蓝色的眼睛，把右手二头肌锻炼得格外发达。  
迪克却依然毫不自知，对着浴室的门狂敲：“快点！公主！”  
迪克不知道他自己身上似乎也有种早餐麦片般的味道，并不是是甜腻的那种骗小孩的“酥脆船长”，而是好像冬天清晨被牛奶冲开的谷物，温暖得像是家一样的气味。他有时候闻起来像是雨天的草地，洗干净的咖啡杯，或者某种价格不菲的马蒂尼。  
他不在的时候杰森喜欢睡在他睡的那一面床边，把脸埋进枕头里面克制自己的胡思乱想。  
迪克像是正在慢慢接纳他，想要把他当成自己的弟弟那样看待，他会用手揉乱杰森的头发亲昵地喊他“小翅膀”。  
杰森感到有点罪恶，他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道迪克到底在想什么。  
白天杰森忙于学习。他自认自己是个热爱阅读的人，但是和迪克比起来，书实在难看。晚上当他们扮演超级英雄的时候，迪克又穿着他的深色紧身衣大放光彩。杰森看看他，又看看地上滚来滚去那些歪瓜裂枣般的恶棍，觉得迪克更好看了。  
杰森还没来得及研究他们两个的感情走势将会往哪个方向发展，他觉得要是自己能搞清楚自己的这点心思，也许这种头疼又能够迎刃而解。  
迪克好像能够让他很快乐，但是他又同时让他感到很难过。  
杰森盘算着这种快乐是否值得那种的难过？  
“我们生命中唯一不变的是那些美好的事物无法永恒。”这是杰森得出的结论。  
迪克像是一个仙人球形状的钻石，他想要伸出手攥紧，就怕受不住心里这样的疼。

 

然后一颗子弹在库拉克穿过了他的脑壳。  
于是接下来很长一段时间杰森无比痛恨迪克脸上那种毫不自知的善良表情。  
原来他那样兄友弟恭的善良不只是专属于自己，对待那个那个新来的家伙，甚至是之后日天日地的那个小鬼，他都可以那么温柔。  
杰森气得咬牙，偏偏迪克就用那样毫不设防的表情一次次将自己暴露在他的射程里面。他的M1911，0.45 ACP口径，他有六发全中的把握。  
……  
但是夜翼依然像是一个幻影一样消失在了黑夜当中。  
但现在杰森和蝙蝠侠似乎又恢复了某种和平的关系，就连布鲁斯都不得不承认也许哥谭也需要像他一样的几位不法之徒。  
这污浊的泥潭中该搅出来一些新的气泡，甚至溅起一点点水花。  
尽管杰森不知道自己是英雄还是恶人，他却要做那些蝙蝠侠无意做的事情，去成为一个蝙蝠侠不愿成为的人。  
他与罪恶斡旋，很怕自己所处的这黑暗突然张开血盆大口将他重新吞噬。

 

“你喝多了。”杰森一边大步走一边说。  
迪克抹了一把脸被他拖在身边，嘴里继续老老实实吐出一连串表达抱歉的字句。  
迪克在醉酒中依然保持着彬彬有礼的样子，这让杰森感到十分无语。  
杰森认为像他们这样有双重身份的人应该更为警惕酒精的蛊惑。他本人就不习惯在公共场合饮酒，天知道，如果哪天他喝醉了，会不会对着某个无辜的路人大吐心事：“嗨，你去过布鲁德海文吗？……对，那里有一块巨大的广告牌，上面画着他们城那该死的‘超级英雄’，——没错就是他，那个屁股占了大半个版面的……啊，那可真是一个不错的屁股……是啊，可是我愿意为他做任何事……当然不只是为了他的屁股。”  
杰森摇了摇头把这个想法从耳朵里面甩出去。  
事实上，迪克并不是个无度的人。哪怕即便此时此刻，杰森也不信迪克失去了任何判断能力，如果突发什么危险情况，他认为迪克依然可以用易拉罐拉环或者指甲钳解决好几个小混混。  
但是他还是有些庆幸自己临时起意去参加了宴会。  
自从他们上次不告而别以后，他已经有接近两个月没有见过迪克或者夜翼。杰森自己都没意识到他时常在哥谭的街头巷尾无意识地搜寻那个身影。  
迪克的眼尾有些发红，皮肤下显出浅色的血管，黑色的睫毛垂在脸颊上，他头上本来应该是一丝不苟用发蜡固定的头发也掉了一两缕下来，杰森想伸手把它们别回他的耳廓后面。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”杰森问。  
“还可以，身体。”迪克拖着脚步，接下了杰森递给他的水瓶。  
“身体不错，那出问题的怕是脑子吧。”杰森斜着眼干巴巴说。  
“哈哈，真好笑。”迪克干巴巴地回应，“杰……你为什么突然出现？ 周五的夜晚不是应该献给约会吗？”  
迪克大着舌头说话的样子有点天真，让杰森生出了试探他的心思。  
“令你失望真是抱歉，”杰森欲盖弥彰，“你的女伴呢？”  
迪克转动着眼睛问：“我并……没有什么女伴。倒是你……刚刚去了宴会就跑出来了，你的女伴会不会介意？”  
杰森低头去看他的脸。迪克的眼珠颜色很浅，像是玻璃珠一样，明亮而澄澈的样子，但是因为喝了酒，又带着点招惹的意思在眼神里面。可是迪克长得那么漂亮，哪怕是那点明显的小心思都不至于让人一眼看穿。  
“今晚没有哪位女士有这样的荣幸与我共舞。”  
“那可真是哥谭姑娘们的福分了。”  
杰森瞥他一眼：“……我以为你向阿尔忒弥斯确认过我感情状况。”  
迪克被水呛到，咳嗽了好几声：“她告诉你了……？！我……我不是……我只是好奇你们俩是不是一对……你知道，她是一位很有魅力的女士。”  
“她也认为你是一位很有魅力的男士。”  
“唔，我可不能否认这一点，”迪克大言不惭，“你知道，我是挺热辣的。”  
我当然知道。杰森心里想。  
第一个神奇男孩，他不是没和迪克的诸多前女友打过交道……科莉过去经常用外星人的粗线条回答他：“那个人类？从我来这个星球给我带来了很多快乐的回忆……但是我真的想不起他的名字了。”……芭芭拉，是个好姑娘，她甚至原谅了迪克递到她手里的结婚请柬：“我诚挚希望迪克能够幸福。”  
……  
“嘿，我建议你别对我的搭档有什么非分之想……”  
迪克的手指拽着杰森的袖子严肃道：“当然没有！”  
“……我知道你对红发的女人有些特殊的偏好。”  
杰森在心里补充了一句，特别是身材热辣的那种女人。  
“那是巧合……”  
“……”  
“有个吉普赛占卜师和我说过，我会有一个与众不同的恋人……那个人与众不同，能够改变我的一生。”  
杰森哑然失笑：“占卜师？你在逗我。”  
迪克仰头把手里的水喝完：“虽然我的名字是那玩意，但是你现在才是彻头彻尾的……”  
“老二的笑话？”杰森说，“从你嘴里说出来，真是出乎意料。”  
“没什么好意外的，我在关于老二的笑话上经验丰富。”迪克慢吞吞道。  
连杰森都忍不住笑了一下。

 

杰森把迪克从宴会厅里面拽出来，哥谭冬季刺骨的寒意霎时包裹住了两人。  
迪克滑开手机查看温度，手一抖，金贵的小机器顺着覆着一层霜的台阶滚落下去。杰森看他冷得牙齿有些打战，突然丧失了想讥嘲韦恩公司大少爷不胜酒力的心思。他沉默地按下去底下车库的电梯，顺手牵走了布鲁斯停在那里的一辆商务车。  
“去你家还是我家？”杰森提起刹车问了一句。  
这句模棱两可的话让迪克愣了愣，他清了清嗓子说：“去我家吧。”  
杰森没有问他地址，迪克也并没有表示出惊讶。  
回迪克公寓的路没有那么长，杰森轻车熟路地开着，夜幕里面星光被压得只剩下一点点光线，近得好像在眼前一样。  
杰森把着方向盘看了迪克一眼，他经常惊讶于几年的分别没有在这个男人脸上刻下任何印记这件事。那一点点星光湮灭在了迪克的眼睛里面，迪克懒散地靠在副驾，像是要睡着了。  
他这个样子看起来格外年轻，让杰森想起来那个在空中无畏飞行的格雷森。  
生如雀鸟，翱翔一般自由。

 

3.  
三十分钟以后，布鲁德海文的守护者——夜翼的真身有气无力地趴在浴室瓷砖上。  
迪克真的累极了，也许是因为在宴会之前他坚持完成了每日的夜巡，又可能是因为酒精的摄入让他头昏脑涨，他疲累地抓着浴缸的边缘想打开花洒往脸上拍一点冷水。  
在回家的路上他可能睡着了一小会，他不知道自己是不是被冻醒的。他身上的西装外套倒是不知道什么时候脱掉了。  
浴室里面的暖气片似乎刚刚打开，咝咝得发出叹息般的声响。  
大无畏的超级英雄偶然也会感到不适。  
迪克觉得浴室的地板像是结了冰，他衬衫好像都浸透了一样，连翻身的动作都很辛苦。  
他摇摇晃晃站起来的时候意识才渐渐回到脑中。  
刚才送他回家的是杰森。  
这个念头起来，他突然整个人都清醒了。  
杰森在哪里？  
他背后伸出来一只挽起袖子的手臂，迪克不用回头就知道是杰森站在他身后。  
这个感知很危险，首先红头罩是哥谭最危险的人之一，甚至可以说是他的敌人；其次那是杰森，堂而皇之站在他的浴室里面，这不喾于是一场对他隐私的入侵。  
他身上传来的热量似乎穿透了他们之间的布料。在黑漆漆的浴室里面，杰森的身体随着呼吸轻轻起伏着，迪克顿时不敢轻举妄动。  
过了许久杰森叹了口气，他把半边身子挤到迪克的前面，伸手拧开了花洒。  
浴帘被拉了起来，小小气窗外的月光照亮了杰森的轮廓。  
直到管道里面的冷水放完，杰森蹲下身子把浴缸的橡皮塞拧紧，然后往迪克走了两步，迪克格雷森随着他前进的动作连续退了两步，直到腰杆撞到洗手台。  
“你怎么趴到地上去了？”也许是迪克的错觉，他总觉得杰森的语气甚至有些温柔。  
“我不知道。”迪克有些尴尬地说。  
“热水，你自己洗一下吧。”杰森扶着他的背，“你身上的香水味太重了。”  
迪克有点搞不明白杰森突然照顾自己的理由，动了动身子说了句：“谢谢。”  
杰森慢悠悠地向他伸出一只手，把他头顶的头发捋到了旁边，手指顺着迪克的脸颊滑下来。迪克才觉得自己的脸肯定是冰冷的，因为杰森伸出的手好像有滚烫的温度，他碰触过的皮肤像是过敏一样止不住痒。  
迪克几乎控制不住地把脸往他带着茧子的手心蹭了过去。  
杰森的呼吸微微停滞，手最后摸了摸迪克的下巴，然后轻声取笑般地说：“你的头发里面喷了两磅发蜡吧。”

 

杰森一定以为他醉得不省人事。  
众所周知，他这位前养弟是个火爆性子，给他一块打火石，他能炸掉地球。但是这并不表示杰森是个蛮不讲理的人。而他现在的表现几乎都已经脱离迪克对他的认知了。杰森递给她一杯新的水，一边观察着他。  
“谢谢你，杰……”  
“有那么多恶棍需要处理。”杰森自嘲，“我却在这你这里，又没有加班费。”  
“你知道，”迪克迟疑着说道，“如果你需要夜翼的话，我随时……”  
杰森短促地笑了一声：“上次你帮了我，我不会忘了这个人情。”  
“你不需要还我任何人情。”迪克有些焦急地说。  
“我知道。”杰森点点头。  
“我……好久没见到你了……”迪克刚刚说出口就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。  
杰森深深看他一眼，默不作声。  
他们俩也许达成了某种奇妙的平衡，但是这不代表迪克可以肆意向杰森靠近。他走的每一步都可能导致这个天平倾倒，他很害怕自己将杰森从身边逼走。  
“嘿，给你一便士告诉我你在想什么？”迪克鼓起勇气。  
杰森还是没说话，从管道里面压缩出来的空气在水面上咕噜咕噜挤出两个气泡。  
“说真的，”迪克迫切着想找个话题，“没想到有一天……你还会照顾我。”  
迪克的这句话有点酸涩，哪怕他们俩现在已经可以和平共处，并且像是任何损友一样插科打诨，他也没想过杰森会愿意这样纡尊降贵地照顾酒醉的自己。  
他们之间失去的时光太多。

 

迪克想起来很久以前。在杰森还没死去之前，一次夜巡他受了一些轻伤。因为伤口处理不当造成了一些轻微的感染。他发烧了好几天，昏昏沉沉当中只记得布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德都来探看过他，给他留下食物和水，帮他拉上窗帘。  
而他再次醒过来的时候感觉到一只手放在他脸颊上。  
他不由自主地往那只手心里蹭了过去。  
迪克迷蒙地睁开眼，看见杰森像触电一样站起身。  
那个小鬼语无伦次又暴躁地说：“我给你带了……鸡汤！”  
他夺门而逃，顺便撞倒了放在门边的，布鲁斯相当珍视的一只大花瓶。  
像一只炸了毛的小黑猫。  
迪克爬起来一边喝着凉了的鸡汤一边轻笑：他的小翅膀到底还是挺在乎他的。

 

杰森回来以后曾经说过：“当人们死而复生，他就不是过去的自己了。”  
要不是迪克这点快要散开的酒意，他怕是连这几句话都说不出口的。但是既然开了这个潘多拉的魔盒，他惊惧地发现自己说得停不下来：“你知不知道你回来以后……你长高了那么多，整个样子都变了，连声音都变了。我有时候会想，我的小翅膀，是不是还藏在这个人的里面。”  
啊，迪克，真是好样的，西雅图夜未眠的主角都说不出那么肉麻的话！  
迪克告诉自己佯装酒醉的时候说的话当然不能作数，但是他说完以后还是觉得胸腔里面堵了一下，像是被钝器击中，身体在等待着神经向大脑传输痛觉。  
他伸出手触碰杰森的胸口。  
杰森斜斜地看着他，眼角微微下垂，“你觉得呢？”  
迪克干咳了两声，杰森没有推开他，但是表情显得疏离冷淡，好像他们之间有一堵无形的墙，静悄悄把他阻拦在杰森的世界之外。  
迪克感到有些理亏，决定还是安分守己地先将身上的酒气洗去。  
杰森退开了几步，像接受到信号一样转过了身子，这诡异的绅士举动让迪克有些语塞。  
杰森道：“我只是想确认你不会把自己的脑壳撞碎在浴缸上。”  
迪克忍不住喘了两口气，他想辩驳自己其实已经很清醒了，但是又担忧万一这句话说出口杰森就会十分爽利地拔腿离去。  
他非常不希望杰森离开。  
而这个念头百分之百不是酒精作祟。  
过了半晌，迪克开始十分尴尬地给自己除去衣物。 那身漂亮的衬衫和西裤被毫无仪式感地丢作一团。迪克对自己的身体一向颇为自信，他本不至于觉得要在这黑漆漆的浴室躲着杰森。  
但是他也不至于要在跨进浴缸的那一刹那突然带到了水管，把整个花洒从墙壁上扯了下来。  
迪克整个人都懵了，热水从四面八方打过来，整个浴室的温度都蒸腾起来。他腹诽这局面多讽刺，他可以不助跑就跳个完美的四空翻，但是这样的境况下反而手足无措，连根掉在地上的水管都没能抓住。  
然后他就被杰森给摁住了，杰森把他按在墙边，自后方拥住他，额头抵在迪克的肩膀上，“不要动。”  
迪克挣了一下，杰森的手掌很有力气也很温暖，他忍不住扭过头去看他。  
“不要动！”杰森听起来怒不可遏。他的左手抓住了迪克的头发，尽管没有使出什么力气，却足以让迪克的动作平静下来。迪克的脖颈暴露出来，他的后背弯成了一张弓的形状。在格斗方面，他们两个可以说是旗鼓相当。迪克虽然很擅于施力，杰森在单纯的力量上还是占了上风。  
他的鼻尖贴着迪克的颈动脉一言不发。  
迪克觉得这个场景有些滑稽，他整个人光裸着，被衣冠楚楚的杰森扶着。他们两个的呼吸都逐渐变得凌乱。末了，杰森大概是终于战胜了自己的怒气，他冷静了一会以后把迪克转了过来，半是架着他半是扶着他，把他像一袋土豆一样塞进了浴缸。

 

和他颇为穷酸的公寓相比，迪克的浴缸可谓豪华。也许是因为他在出任务后往往要花费很多时间清洗自己的身体，清理身上的伤口，这才让他无意识地选择了一个宽阔的浴池。  
迪克睫毛上一点点往下滴着水珠。  
杰森伸出手把龙头拧紧 ，今晚他笨手笨脚得对不起布鲁斯对他多年的训练。  
“衣服我会送去干洗……”  
“毛巾放在矮柜里面，对，你可以擦一下。”  
杰森用迪克的毛巾擦着脸上的水花。他气愤般地吐了口气，身体转向反方向，但是脸的角度却微微侧着，他在用眼角的余光打量迪克：“唔，迪克，谢谢你的表演，我很受震动。”  
迪克能感到那些莫名其妙的词汇又顺着他的喉咙爬了出来，他眨着眼有些悲情地喊了声：“杰森，别走。”  
可能是一池热水的关系，迪克整个人都仿佛被煮沸一样。眼前的情况让他觉得自己头重脚轻。不知道为什么，杰森总是能够找到他心口的那个接缝，不服吹灰之力地将他拆线一样瓦解。  
杰森终于转过头来，虽然室内没有人工照明，天窗里面透过的那一点点光线仍然照亮了杰森的眼睛，他眼里像是含着一点光，像是银河里面动荡的流星。  
迪克看见了他的眼睛，就算是用他仍然有些迷蒙的脑子，迪克也能看出那种眼神的意义。  
“杰森，怎么了？”迪克出声询问。  
“我不能待在这里……”  
“杰……？”  
杰森将身子蜷起来，挫败地蹲在了浴缸旁边。  
“我不能继续待在这里了。”他重复。  
杰森这样局促的动作反而给了迪克勇气。  
“你当然可以待在这里，”迪克温柔地眨了眨眼睛：“宝贝，让我看看你的脸。”  
他这样亲昵的称呼让杰森整个人都震动了一下。  
迪克想，可不是吗？他曾经用尽全力想要保护，却最终失去的这个人，从他十七岁那年开始，就是他眼中的宝贝。  
他伸出胳膊揽住了杰森的肩膀，不由分说地紧紧抓住了对方的衬衫领子。迪克湿漉漉的黑色发尾掉在了杰森的额头上。他专心致志看着杰森的眼睛鼻子，最后又落在他的嘴唇上面。  
他们的脸越发贴近，直到鼻尖贴着鼻尖，额头贴着额头。迪克现在能更清楚地看见杰森的眼睛了，往常像是湖一样的深蓝色变成了放大瞳孔旁边的细细一圈，在那里面一些翡翠色的光斑微微闪烁，像是拉萨路之池的色泽。  
杰森的眼睛看起来很动摇，他的身体却显示出一种挑战的姿态。  
迪克突然就想明白了，这样的擦枪走火并不是意外。他们两个相处在一起，像两个尖锐的钝器互相撞击，每一秒都可能血肉横飞，每一次都是劫后余生。  
他们交换着鼻息，互相看着对方的眼睛。迪克感到自己的视线像一把切开黄油的热刀子。杰森的呼吸起伏着，他捏在浴缸上的那只手有些颤抖。然后他最终垂下眼眸，像是《丛林之书》里面那些被驯服的野兽。  
这一刻杰森是滚烫的、猛烈的、用一点点力臂就能够彻底撬开的。只要他紧紧抓住对方，那些被封在罐头里面的情绪就会渗出来，缓缓将他们俩皮肉不存地淹没。

 

迪克用嘴唇衔着杰森的嘴角，他一定喝了莫吉托，所以他的呼吸才会在辛辣的龙舌兰里面一层层放出薄荷味道。  
迪克嘴唇嗫嚅着说：“小翅膀，别走。”  
他不知道杰森正想着：全哥谭的恶棍，哪怕是黑面罩，哈，哪怕是小丑本人拿着撬棍站在他面前，他都绝对不会挪一寸。

 

4.  
迪克不知道自己身上的是谁还是汗。  
他被连拉带拽地从浴缸里面再次被拖了出来。  
迪克的手胡乱勒住杰森的肩膀，无处借力，直到手印留在了淋浴房被水雾熏得氤氲的磨砂玻璃上。和他相比，杰森的嘴唇有些凉，他顾不得思考对方冷不冷，颤抖着手去解杰森的衬衫。迪克觉得自己激动得有点不真实，哪怕是过去跟哪个姑娘一起睡觉解对方背后扣子的时候，他都没有笨拙到此般境地。衬衫是丝的，看起来很贵，但也因为是丝绸，废不了多少力气迪克就把领口的扣子扯了下来。杰森在衬衫下面还穿着一件浅色的背心，被他也撕开了一点，衣袖卡在了手臂上。他忍不住伸手去抚摸对方露出的皮肤肌肉，沿着被撕开布料的边缘，惶然无措的样子，几乎像是企图给杰森的身体来点摩擦取暖。  
杰森的一只手掌按在他的腰侧，另一只卡在他的胳膊下面，就像是毫不费力一样地把他举起来，好像他轻得像是一团棉花。  
迪克觉得这件事很奇怪，往往在情爱方面展示力量的总是他自己，而现在他被人带动掌控着，好像他变得细小而娇弱。  
杰森卷着他的舌头，交换着他们彼此的唾液，那里面还有一点点没洗净的酒气，带着酸涩的苦味。他亲吻的动作很用力，牙齿咬着下唇，舌尖扫过牙床。他们的动作纠缠得像猛兽，好像恨不得能将彼此的唇瓣吻到碎裂。  
他们两个不能停止亲吻，像是破了戒的素食者一样。杰森比他更加焦躁热切，他不管不顾地搂着迪克，把他的背从浴室的墙上一路按到了卧室的床上。  
其间杰森短暂地抬起身子一下，把身上已经缠成一团的布料直接甩到木头地板上。然后不管不顾地将迪克的两条长腿掰开，居高临下地重新去追逐迪克的嘴唇。  
迪克抬起手指推了杰森的下巴一下，杰森抬起头看他一眼。  
“慢一点，杰。”他喘息着说，用手肘支撑上半身，让双腿夹紧杰森精瘦的腰杆。他感叹自己竟然还有心思调整他们两个的姿势，“等一下。”  
杰森并没有耐心和他周旋，窗外布鲁德海文赌城的霓虹照亮他眼睛里面有些凶狠的光。  
未尽的燥热渴望从血脉里面激将出来，迪克那双蓝色的眼睛在睫毛下面看他，轮廓完美的锁骨像是两只雄鹿的犄角一样支起。即使以这样赤裸的姿势躺在床上，迪克看起来依然骄傲又凌厉。  
迪克还是耀眼得让人没法挪开视线，像是当年那个在舞台中央表演的男孩，距离杰森那么遥远。但是他如果用力一些伸手把他拉近，嘴唇贴在一起，迪克才会变得真实起来。  
杰森喘气看他，伸手握住他的下巴，下了一个结论：“我不能等。”  
迪克的表情微妙地变了变，顺从地抬起腰，让杰森凶猛地向他贴过去，下身靠在一起，他的手沿着迪克赤裸的背部往下摩挲，好像要琢磨清楚他每个脊椎的位置一样。牙齿和嘴唇顺着颈项和锁骨窝撕咬。  
迪克抓住他的手臂，自下往上地让身体腾出一点空间，把杰森的皮带解开丢在地上，又顺手划开紧绷的拉链，连同西裤和内裤一起拉下来，杰森的性器直直就顶着他的小腹弹出来。迪克肆无忌惮地伸手去握住，从根部一直捋上来，手心用了力气，像是想缓解一下杰森的情绪。  
杰森被他摸得忍不了，一口咬在他的脖子侧面，一只手摁住了迪克的下身，横七竖八地也去握他的欲望，一边贴着动脉对着迪克的耳朵说：“我等太久了。”  
杰森知道迪克已经很清醒，但是迪克的眼神重新又醉了。杰森低头去含住了迪克的阴茎，唾液几乎快流到对方雪白的大腿上面。 迪克想撑起身子，却直接撞进了他的喉管，他自己软绵绵往后跌了下去，觉得硬得已经不能再支撑。  
杰森的双手安抚着迪肯的大腿，含着一寸寸更深地吞吐，小心不让牙齿刮擦到性器上面，喉咙深处的肌肉阵阵收缩，舌头顶着前端吮吸。  
迪克的头皮发麻，抓着他的发根，胸口剧烈起伏着，眼眶比原来更红了。  
迪克道：“真的不行了。”  
于是杰森把他又吐出来，捧着迪克的脸去亲吻她，迪克的脸上都是汗水，他看起来迷迷糊糊，睫毛颤抖着，鼻息是滚烫的。  
杰森得意地想，他到底也能让对方方寸大乱，把迪克脸上完美的面具剥下来。杰森想让迪克喘息、尖叫，甚至想让他为自己落一点眼泪。 他们的胯骨摩擦在一起。杰森伸出双手去揉捏迪克的臀肉，那占了海报板太多版面，往往隐藏在黑色乳胶紧身衣下的臀瓣被他肆意揉搓着，柔软的触感顺着他的指缝几乎满溢出来。   
“老实说……我想这么干很久了。”杰森的语气很诱惑，“你不知道你对一个十几岁男孩来说有多么难以抗拒。”  
“我经常想着你，想骑在你身上……”  
“……挤到你身体里面去。”  
杰森的声音很轻，热气钻进迪克的耳朵。迪克被杰森捏的嘶嘶吸气，情欲深陷，一时他都没能想到怎么回答对方。最后只能蹙眉咬着嘴唇，仰着脖子喘气，感觉自己整个耳垂到胸腔都热得发红：“你想谋杀我吗？”  
杰森的笑声潦草又性感：“哦，夜翼，你刚才听说这件事吗？”

 

润滑剂是迪克从抽屉里面扯出来的，他半是赌气般地说那就做吧。  
杰森的右手伸到他后面去做扩张，指尖上面带着茧子，被包裹的感觉很强烈，手指像是陷入了滚烫浓稠的泥里，在迪克身体里面的感受让他觉得头重脚轻。迪克叹息般地哼哼，手指尽数插进了杰森浓密的深色头发里面。他拨拉开杰森额头前面的碎发，能看见杰森垂着眼，视线不知羞耻般地凝视着他下面，专注地用手指进出穴口，带起一阵酸涩的快感。  
于是迪克也忍不住直勾勾看着杰森的身体，他的体脂肪当然很低，健壮却又不至于粗犷，胸腰腹都恰到好处。他的眼神一路游弋，直到对上对方笔直的阴茎，眼神里面都是恋奸情热的渴望。  
杰森意识到他的目光，抬头和他对视了一下，他弯起嘴微微笑了。  
“怎么？喜欢吗？”  
迪克把手背挡在捂在眼皮上道：“杰森，我真不知道你在床上还会说那么老土的台词。”  
“我要是知道说那几句话就能钻到你裤子里，”杰森略停了片刻，将手指交错起来，牵动着迪克体内的肉壁，“我早就会对你说了。”  
迪克的耳朵红了，不过他还是扬起头努力笑了一下：“那你还在等什么？你知道……我可是学过杂技的。”  
杰森的眼神暗了暗，“当然了宝贝，”他把手指拔出来，手指上透明的粘液滴落在床单上，“想想我会对你那杂技演员的身体做些什么。”  
迪克的小腹微微颤抖起来，内斜肌仿佛痉挛一样止不住抖动，牵带着他的性器，前端一股股往下淌着。他吸了口气用大腿夹紧了杰森，动作娴熟地将他们两的位置翻转过来。  
“各种各样的事情，”迪克轻声说，“只要我愿意的。”  
他用那握惯了电棍的手指重新围住了杰森的勃起，一寸寸坐了下去。 湿润的褶皱渐渐一圈圈包围过来，下体又紧又热地裹挟到了一起。迪克短促地吸气，像是在默念某种令人精神放松的咒语，他忍耐着身体被进入的不适，上下摇晃着， 结合之处咬得很紧，迪克心有不甘般地闭上眼睛微微加快抬胯的动作。他下面被填满的饱胀感很剧烈，但是一点点快意从脊背爬上来，引得他脖子后面都起了一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
杰森半开着眼睛伸手去蹭他们两个身体相连的位置，沿着缝隙来回摸索。  
迪克的眼睛飞速地睁开了一下，他受不了这个，嘴里轻轻发出一点喘叫声：“别弄，轻一点……”  
听到他这样的声音杰森知道自己没有救了，热血冲进他的脑壳，他也掩不住自己粗重的喘息，一句话都再说不出来，半抬起身体，把在他身上颠簸的迪克搂住困在他的臂弯里面。  
迪克惊叫了一声，感到自己的腿被捞上了杰森的肩膀，得亏他身体确实格外柔韧，才能在这样的情形下被翻转过来。杰森握住他的腰杆，力度大得势必要留下淤青，他的身体牢牢地压上来，变本加厉一般要逼地迪克无处可逃。紧密的快感弄得他眼眶越来越热：“你慢……”  
杰森像是哥谭冬季的野风一样，在风中呼啸而出，连尖锐得能割破冰冷的脸颊。他挺身抽送着，一边如同朝圣一般地亲吻迪克被他揽起的大腿内侧。  
迪克的声音被他撞得散了，他用拳头抵住杰森的胸口。  
他们俩在杰森复活之后有过不少近距离的身体对抗，到最后也往往免不了拳拳见肉，招招刺骨，但是他们互相对对方的野蛮好像突然找到了某种有柔情的表达方式。想要揉作一团，让身体再无任何罅隙。嘴唇贴近，舌头互相翻搅，再说不出一个字，只剩下嘶声喘气，几乎灭顶。  
迪克在床上向来是个慷慨的情人，也不太羞于表达自己的快乐，此刻被杰森逼到了这样一个角落，他只能仰着头，任汗水从鬓角一滴滴顺着脸颊滑落，像是在快感的潮汐中挣扎的溺水者，体内的温度一再高攀，软濡的肠肉绞在一起，拉扯得放不开。他自己的欲望贴在腹部前后甩动，在小腹上画出一点点湿痕。  
杰森向下摸了一把他就射了出来，像是随波逐流般整个人都松了下来，连眼皮都沉重得再也撑不起来，他紧紧推着杰森的胸膛，手指骨节因为用力而发白。  
迪克睁开眼看杰森，他脸上的表情痴迷又性感，让他受不了，他捧着迪克的脸，从耳朵亲到喉头，又回到他的眼皮上面。嘴唇紧紧贴着他的眼睛。  
迪克只能闭上眼笑起来：“还没完……”  
杰森喘了口气：“恐怕没有。”  
迪克笑起来去推他，一边促狭得用身体去夹他，直到杰森受不了，抓着他的发尾将他往后扯过去，密密实实地吻了一阵，一边身体发狠地往里面抽了十几下才缓缓退出来。他用手指轻轻绕着红肿的穴口转了一圈，里面一点点润滑液的泡沫和精液缓缓流出来。  
“你这次真的要洗澡了。”杰森闭着眼睛揽着他的肩膀，他的呼吸变得缓慢。  
迪克用嘴唇贴着他的耳朵轻笑一声：“或者这样也行，身上有你的味道。”

 

5.  
他们两个不可避免地在迪克的大浴缸里面又来了一发。  
已经高潮过的身体太敏感，迪克受不了这种抗风，体内酸痛和快感互相叠加，他呻吟喘息得忘了要怎么克制。  
在空巢中，迪克还分心思考，自己叫得很大声，他的邻居会不会以为他被谋杀了。要是他们真的报警了，他是不是应该把自己逮捕起来？

 

“我早该把你灌醉的。”杰森套上了迪克递给他的睡衣说。  
他嘴角咬着的香烟被迪克抽出来丢进马桶抽走，“无烟公寓。”  
“其实我也没那么醉。”迪克补充道。  
杰森用眼角看他，“所以你存心光着身子往我身上蹭？”  
迪克勾起嘴角笑，“一半一半吧？”他若有所思，“其实我也不知道你对我有没有……那个意思。”  
杰森推了他一把，把迪克直接从卧室虚掩着的门缝里面推了进去，“你没有照过镜子吗格雷森？”  
迪克迷迷糊糊地看着他：“什么？”  
“我可不是修道士。”杰森说。

 

他们两个走到卧室里面，迪克拍了拍床铺。  
“我真的想帮你整理房间。”杰森说。  
迪克心道，他们之间要整理的又岂止是房间，等到明天到来，他得要问问清楚，他们今后应该要怎么办？哪怕是布鲁斯已经默许法外者的存在，他们依然游走在法律的两边……  
杰森过来亲他嘴角。  
迪克想，发明了接吻的人一定应该获得诺贝尔和平奖。  
他们的嘴唇轻轻触碰在一起，那一点温度可以融化在任何时光之河当中未能消融的浮冰。  
“你知道，我有时候会梦到你。”迪克说。  
“很荣幸为你服务。”杰森把被单扯平，他的两条眉毛上下抖动了一下，带着点痞气。  
迪克想辩驳不是那样的梦。  
他经常会梦到第一次见到杰森时候的那些片段。那个男孩满脸的泥巴，但是眼睛很亮。然后那张脸渐渐蜕变成熟，干净的皮肤上面多了许多细细密密的伤口，迪克去追逐他，他们在哥谭的上空互相追逐。直到双拳交接，彼此发出隐忍吃痛的呼声。  
……  
但是这张脸现在在他的面前，杰森自然而然地把枕头放在了他习惯睡的那一边，于是迪克突然也没了想和他争论的欲望。  
他笑着从抽屉里面扯出来一件睡衣穿上。  
“这是什么衣服？”杰森眯着眼睛望着他，那件T恤颜色特别鲜艳，几行大字从迪克的胸口一直延伸到腰际。  
“戴面具的神枪手？”  
那件T恤上印着穿着红色帽衫的杰森，他骑着巨大的哈雷正在跳过一个火圈。  
迪克像是被抓包了一样尴尬地笑了一下：“这是上次那个俄国马戏团做的纪念T恤……”  
杰森继续念着：“百发百中，弹无虚发。”  
“是你们马戏团老板硬要塞给我的……”  
“与众不同，一定能改变你的一生……”杰森笑出声，“特鲁斯基那个老俄罗斯人还真是浮夸。”  
“与众不同……？改变我的一生？”迪克心如擂鼓，低头看着那件T恤。  
那个算命的吉普赛女人的声音从记忆深处回响起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”迪克抬起头说。  
“哦。”杰森说，然后他转过身体把那件T恤从迪克的背上撕了下来。  
迪克大笑了一声，把他绊倒在床上。  
他们卷起床单，其实已经没力气再折腾一场，但是还是忍不住又吻了好几回。

 

霓虹渐渐熄灭，晨曦慢慢升起，冬季早晨的雾像是被吹散了，一点点金色的阳光掉进了迪克的卧式，在被单上描画出斑驳的点。  
他们肩并肩安静地睡着，就好像从前一模一样。  
迪克希望，自己明天醒来的时候，脑壳不会因为宿醉而剧痛。他也希望将来他和杰森将要一起过的很多个日子，他们也能这样肩并肩安静面对。

 

End.


End file.
